Skin On Skin
by TeaGirl42
Summary: Prompt - Office Sex.


Scully had to admit she was a little..._tense._

She would admit it to herself, just not to anyone else.

Most women will happily admit to their girlfriends that they can cope fine with 'dry spells'. Going without sex usually becomes easier over time and women are extremely resourceful when it comes to satisfying their own…_needs._

_Real_ issues arose in the mind.

Desire. Lust. Attraction.

That is not to suggest that women's temptations are purely cerebral. Women are drawn to numerous qualities.

Humour? Yes. Intelligence? Sure. Sensitivity? Definitely. Loyalty? ...

Nice eyes? _Mmmmm…_ Those arms… _That_ ass...

Getting back on track, Scully had to admit that she was feeling a little _tense. _

Because while women often are just _fine _during 'dry spells', there is always one thing that will challenge your equilibrium.

That _one_ man you can't get out of your damn mind!

_"Scully?"_ Mulder asked with a blend of irritation and concern.

"Huh?" Scully looked up at Mulder from the opposite side of the desk and then jarred her consciousness back into the room and dropped her pen on the floor. "Shit!" She hissed and then cursed under her breath again when the leg she had been leaning on dropped to the floor like a dead weight and landed heavily on her briefcase.

Mulder watched his usually composed partner scramble on the floor for her pen, unhook her foot from the handle of her briefcase and then start rubbing her calf firmly. "You okay?" Mulder asked. He was clearly amused, but also more than a little baffled by Scully's mini-meltdown.

Scully growled a little with irritation and glared up at Mulder. "My leg…it fell asleep…" she continued rubbing it and flung her pen angrily down on her side of his desk.

"Looked like your mind joined it for a while," Mulder observed and sat back on his chair. He raised his eyebrows and smirked, "Was I _boring _you?"

Scully looked at him blankly and dropped both legs to the floor before tucking them neatly to the side, her ankles crossed at the bottom. "You were…telling me about a new case?" She asked hopefully.

Mulder shook his head with a little exasperation. "I was telling you about the new budget audit, due _next week…"_ He raised his eyebrows again, hoping to jog something from Scully's recent memory.

She winced and shrugged, "Sorry, Mulder. I guess I'm a little…_distracted."_

This highly un-Scully-like behaviour simultaneously intrigued and concerned Mulder. He sat forward in his chair and peered at her suspiciously. "You're _distracted?"_

Scully glanced away and sighed, "It's Friday afternoon. Apparently, you're telling me about an audit that is due next Friday, that we won't even have to _consider_ until Monday morning. Sorry if I'm not on the edge of my seat here."

"This isn't like you, Scully. Are you okay?"

Mulder got naturally nervous when he picked up on shades of this unique vibe from his partner. It was a mood he'd come across before…the most recent of which culminated with what he had entitled, **_Scully's Misadventures in Philadelphia;_** a period of time he had chosen to not reflect on too much, mostly because the thought of what could have actually happened on the trip made him feel physically sick.

Scully picked up her pen and started tapping it gently on the side of the desk. "I'm _fine,_ Mulder," she said with a dismissive tone and shifted a little in her seat.

"Scully, I…" Mulder started.

"You know this really is _none_ of your business?" Scully snapped and then hit her pen on the desk.

Mulder watch the plastic splinter and the inside of the pen drop to the floor. He was silent for a few seconds, shocked at her destructive outburst, and then opened his mouth to speak again.

"Please don't!" Scully stopped him and held up her hand.

"Please don't _what?"_ He barked, now frustration was mixing with his anxiety and making him aggravated. "Don't talk about work? Don't ask if you're okay? What exactly am I meant to have done here? Or is this another one of those situations where you're clearly annoyed at me about something that you _claim_ is absolutely nothing to do with me?"

Scully looked up at him and opened and closed her mouth, unable to think of a response.

Mulder was shocked to see his partner's eyes well a little and her skin flush. He closed his eyes and took a long slow breath. Then he looked at her again and tried another approach, "If there _is_ something wrong, I really do just want to help…"

She looked at the genuine expression of concern on her partner's face and blew a short-frustrated breath out between her lips.

Mulder looked at her lips purse and licked his own subconsciously.

"I don't know why I'm taking this out on you, Mulder. I really am sorry," she conceded sadly. She looked up to see him shake his head, silently forgiving her behaviour. "I guess I'm just _frustrated._ It's the weekend, we have two days off, and what am I doing? Laundry, food shopping, a bit of light housekeeping, lunch with my mother... Don't you ever want _more?"_

He didn't answer right away, trying to figure out exactly what she was saying. "You're not happy, at _work?"_

Scully shook her head with frustration, "This isn't about _work,_ Mulder. This is about _me,_ my life…or lack thereof…this is about wanting more from our downtime than marking time until we start back at work on Monday morning."

Mulder was looking at her cautiously now. Sure he _wanted_ more_, _but given the choice between things remaining as they are, or change that might lead to…_the unknown_…he would take the status quo. Sure he had nothing to do this weekend, but he would be back here on Monday.

_They _would both be back here on Monday.

"I'm not sure what…" Mulder started carefully.

"Don't you want _more,_ Mulder? Don't you want your _actual_ life to turn you on as much as your damn files?" She waved her hand at the filing cabinets behind him. "Don't you want some fun? To go places? To really do _something?_ To live, to love, to not lie in bed at night trying to remember what it felt like to have someone laying next to you? To feel _skin_ on _skin._ To have a _REAL_ orgasm…to stop having to bulk buy batteries and…"

Scully stopped talking and her eyes widened. Almost as if she had realised what she was saying.

Mulder sat with his mouth slightly open. His breaths coming in short-shallow pants.

"Mulder, I'm sorry…I…." Scully started awkwardly. "I don't know what I was thinking. You caught me at a bad moment and pushed me to talk…God, not that I'm blaming you…I guess I'm just…" she closed her eyes with frustration, _"…fuck."_

Mulder didn't speak for several long seconds…or was it minutes?

Scully was sure she'd made a fool of herself, her careful control breached and flooding out of her mind. She looked down towards the floor feeling flushed, awkward and embarrassed. "I don't know what…" She whispered almost silently.

Her partner felt like he was about to burst through his own skin. His throat felt dry, and his cock _so_ hard…_so fucking fast_…he felt light-headed.

_"Scully…"_ His voice sounded rough and words failed him.

Scully licked her lips and looked up at him, her eyes finally meeting his.

The last thing she expected.

Mulder's eyes were dark black, his pupils blown wide. His mouth was open, breathing short and fast. There was a sheen on his skin, flushed with an unmistakable glow. His tongue slowly slipped out and he licked his lower lip.

"Mulder?" Scully murmured her eyes widening as she felt her nipples push up against her thin silk blouse and her crotch flood with wetness.

"You…" Mulder tried again and then stopped. His brain too flooded with lust and endorphins to think clearly, but he was still terrified of saying or doing the wrong thing.

Scully had said she wanted _sex._

But she didn't say that she wanted _him._

"I need to…" Mulder growled out with frustration and started to stand, "…_fuck,_ I need to go." He pushed his chair back, stood awkwardly and then rushed for the door.

Scully reacted on instinct and leapt up to stop him.

As they collided at the door Mulder turned and pinned her body firmly.

"You don't want this…_please…"_ he growled, "…I'll _ruin_ us!"

Scully groaned when she felt the evidence of his arousal pushing fervently against her.

"Mul…" She sobbed desperately, and in spite of her embarrassment, she looked up and met his eyes. "Mulder…" She tried again her voice sounding weak.

Mulder's mind was engulfed with desire, with a complete lack of control his hand slid down to grab her ass and pull her against him. His brain focused on three words and they slipped breathlessly from his lips.

_"Skin…on…sssssskin…"_

Scully gasped, "I need…I _need…"_ she tried to focus on words but all she could feel was his solid shaft pushing against her belly, and wetness flooding through her underwear soaking her thighs.

She looked up and was horrified when she saw tears leaking out of Mulder's eyes.

"Fuck, I'm _so _sorry. I just…fuck, Scully…I want you _so _bad sometimes it _hurts_ and to hear you say…" His eyes were closed and his expression was grief-stricken.

He _wanted_ her.

He wanted _her._

Scully was speechless.

"Can you ever _forgive_ me…can you…?" Mulder hissed. His forehead dropped to the door next to her head, his breathing still short, his eager cock still pushed against her belly.

Scully's hand moved blindly until she found and then turned the lock on the door.

Mulder heard the click and stopped breathing.

His partner's hand then slowly slid up his thigh and onto his ass.

"God, _Scully?"_ He whimpered between his teeth. With the scent of her hair suddenly registering in his mind he turned his head towards her and breathed in.

"Say that…_again…"_ Scully murmured deeply, her open lips finding the side of his neck.

Mulder felt his whole body go into overdrive.

_She wasn't pulling away from him._

"I _want_ you," he repeated, his lips catching on her soft hair. "God, Scully, you…make me…_vibrate."_

_"Oh…fuck...me…"_ Scully gasped and pushed against him, her hand gripping his ass tighter and a leg sliding up to loop around one of his thighs.

Mulder's hand came down to cover her ass, and as her leg pulled up and lifted her skirt his finger dipped unintentionally between her legs and he felt the unmistakable wet heat of her desire.

_"Scully…"_ He growled, his hand pulling up her skirt from behind and then delving between her thighs.

"Ughhh…" Scully cried out and bucked against his cock.

"You want _it?"_ Mulder asked, his face pulled back a little so that he could look at hers, his gaze shifting restlessly between her eyes and gaping mouth.

Scully watched him lick his lips nervously and her heart melted. "I _want_ it…" She brought her hand around to grip his shaft firmly and looked boldly into his eyes, "I want _you_…only you, Mulder."

_"Me?"_ Mulder asked is eyes stormy but still unsure.

"You're…" Scully's eyes swam with tears as she tried to push past her desire in order to find the right words to reassure him. "You're…_everything,_ Mulder…"

Mulder emitted a noise somewhere between a grunt and a growl, then his lips covered hers to cut off whatever she was about to say next.

Scully gasped and was filled with _pure_ Mulder. His tongue pushed into her mouth, his hands drove into her hair, his scent assaulted her senses and his hips shoved her fiercely against the door.

Mulder's fingers gripped her locks and angled her face to plunge deeper; his tongue duelling, his lips sucking, his teeth biting.

Scully thought she'd been kissed with passion before, but this was transcendent…she was being _devoured. _

And she needed _more._

Mulder was brought back down to earth when he felt Scully's hand tugging at his shirt.

"Off…Mulder…_"_ She moaned against his mouth, her tongue flicking out and sliding over his bottom lip. _"More…"_

He nodded breathlessly and tugged his shirt, losing some buttons on the way, before yanking it off his arms an immediately pulling up and removing his undershirt.

Scully's hands swept hungrily over his chest and then down to quickly unfasten his belt, as Mulder pulled at her blouse and somehow managed to tug it up over her head, while she pushed down his trousers and thrust her hand into his boxers.

"Gooooooooooooooodddddddd…" Mulder growled when her hand wrapped around his cock. "You're not making this easy," he smiled against her mouth, their tongues flicking against each other lazily.

It felt wanton. It felt deliciously _sinful…_

Scully sucked on his tongue quickly, "Don't want it easy, Mulder…I want it _hard."_

"Oh _it's_ hard, Scully," Mulder assured her needlessly, his eyes glowing, "it's never been _this_ hard."

Scully plunged her tongue back into his mouth and then moaned when she felt his fingers rip into her pantyhose from behind.

_"Sure,_ Scully?" He asked his fingers now tracing along the top of her underwear.

_"Mulder…"_ She groaned.

"If I take you now you're _mine,"_ Mulder growled at her forcefully and he felt his partner shudder and freeze. "You get that right? This is it…if you let me fuck you now I won't ever let you go. This can't be a one-time thing, Scully. You'll be _mine."_

Scully's legs buckled and Mulder's hands gripped her around the waist and thigh, holding her close.

He looked down into her eyes, his fingers slowly trailing over the top of her bra and then slowly and oh-so-lightly around her satin covered nipples.

_"Mine…"_ he repeated and licked his lips.

Scully's mouth hung open and her lust filled eyes darkened further. _His._ Wasn't she already his for the taking? Nothing had ever felt like this. If she gave herself to him would he be hers? Would he _give _himself to her so completely?

_"Mine…?"_ She whispered anxiously her hand resting over his heart and her eyes holding his gaze fiercely.

"Fuck…" Mulder sobbed and his lips covered hers desperately.

Scully felt tears slide down her cheeks at his wordless answer. This wasn't an illicit workplace fuck.

This was a bonding.

A union.

A _vow._

Mulder gripped her legs and lifted, turning her towards his desk and struggling to carry them both over with his pants around his knees.

They both laughed as their mouths continued to hungrily slide against each other.

He cleared the desk quickly with one arm and placed her down, watching Scully quickly remove her bra, kick off her shoes and wiggle out of her panties as he kicked off his own shoes and divested himself of his pants and boxers.

Then he was on her again.

_Skin on skin._ Burning hot…soft…solid…lust dampened..._skin on skin._

Mulder's mouth landed on her neck and his teeth grazed her throat as his throbbing cock rubbed against her thigh. His pre-cum smeared her skin before he slid between her open legs.

His shaft thrust along her slippery folds and he bit her neck. Scully gasped and he felt her leaking copiously over his dick.

"Fuck, I dreamed…dreamed I could make you like this…you're _so_ wet..." he hissed.

_"You,"_ She confirmed, her eyes mating with his. _"Talk to me,_ Mulder, your voice makes me _so_ hot."

Mulder groaned and gripped her ass, pulling her close. "Hearing you say things like that…" he admitted holding her gaze, "only ever in my _dreams."_

"So big…" Scully observed quietly.

Mulder raised an eyebrow and she smiled.

_"All_ of you…so big..." Scully confirmed with a smile and ran her hand down his bicep as she thrust up against his cock.

Mulder huffed out a laugh and kissed her. Gently. Chastely. Reverently. Belying the way his cock was pushing insistently at her core.

"I love you, Dana Scully," he said tenderly. He looked so deeply into her eyes that she shuddered and gripped his arms as if needing to balance herself. "You're everything to me, Scully, fucking _everything."_

Scully nodded, another tear sliding down her cheek.

"You're my _essence,"_ she replied confidently. "Everything I need, I want…"

He held her eyes silently and pressed inside. They both moaned as her body stretched to accommodate him...just an inch.

Scully stretched up and kissed him, "I _love _you," she confirmed.

Mulder nodded a little tearfully and returned the kiss as he continued his slow advance. Then his eyes closed tightly and his head rolled back on his shoulders.

As he bottomed out Scully's nails dug into his arms and she licked up his straining throat.

"Mulder…" She whispered softly.

_"So tight…"_ He hissed.

"Been…a while…" she confirmed, "but you're…" she looked down at where they were joined and flexed her internal muscles, _"…big."_

Mulder laughed and Scully gasped when he moved a little inside her.

_"God,"_ she hissed in surprise. "I'm_ so_ close…you feel _amazing…"_

He pulled back and then slowly pushed home, tilting his hips just right and making her shudder.

"Mulder…" her eyes closed.

"Scully, _look_ at me," he croaked out.

Scully's eyes jolted open and he gazed into their bottomless depths. Love, desire, _fear._

"Scully, I love you," he reassured softly. "I'm here…_always…"_

Scully panted, looking a little breathless and bewildered, "Never felt like this," she stuttered out tearfully, "…feel...so much…"

Mulder nodded and kissed her mouth, sucking her lips and tasting the salt of her tears. "I've waited for you so long…I've dreamed of being inside you…" he pulled back again and covered her breasts with his hands, pinching her nipples as he pushed back inside. "I stroke myself, and I think of you…I always come _so_ hard, Scully...thinking of you."

She moaned, "Oh yeah, Mulder, _talk_ to me…"

He smiled and captured her lips in a brief kiss.

"I imagined being inside your perfect little body…I imagined your lips wrapped around my dick…" he admitted slowly building up a thrusting rhythm.

"Oh yeah…" Scully grinned lazily, relaxing and focusing on his voice.

"Feel good?" He checked.

"Perfect," she assured, "…we're _perfect."_

Mulder's hand slid to the small of her back and then up to pulled her vertically against him. Her legs were over his thighs and in this position they were almost level.

They paused their eyes silently linked.

Then after about half a minute Mulder kissed her lips quickly and started pumping up into her.

Scully hummed and met his lips for a deeper kiss, her lips sucking on his tongue and initiating a deep vibrating moan into her mouth.

_"Mmmmm,_ babe. You feel so good…nothing has ever felt better…" He groaned. "I can feel you, tightening on my cock, taking me so deep…" their eyes reconnected, "….are you gonna cum for me?"

Scully's eyes rolled back and she gasped, his huge cock felt like it was cleaving into her body and staking a claim on her soul.

He thrust up and gripped her ass firmly.

Scully's eyes met his with a hungry glare. _"Mine,"_ she hissed with a sudden possessive growl.

Mulder nodded eagerly, "Yours, Scully…_yours."_

"You feel so deep," she hissed, "…inside me _so_ deep." Her nails dug into his arms again and her teeth moved to scrape his shoulder as she growled against his skin, her core grasping and pulsing around him.

Mulder continued thrusting through her orgasm and as soon as Scully started to come down from her first she felt the next building.

_"Oh fuck…"_ she exhaled, feeling her exhaustion and arousal compete.

"Feels like you're _sucking_ on my cock," Mulder hissed out and then rested his forehead against hers in a move that felt so familiar...yet so new.

She laughed and then smiled at him warmly.

"You're _amazing,"_ he grinned, his breath puffing over her lips as he held still inside her, taking a minute.

His smile hit Scully hard, her stomach seemed to flip over as she saw her best friend, her partner…her _lover._ "Mulder…" she said weakly and felt tears sting her eyes again.

"You okay?" He asked with genuine concern.

She smiled and nodded quickly, biting her lip and then confirming, "Mmmm…good…_great_…just…you know…it hit me…we're _really_ doing this. You're…" her hand came up and stroked down the side of his face, "…my closest friend…I've _never_ felt like this…"

Mulder turned his face and kissed her hand, his eyes never leaving hers.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and they both froze.

Scully looked at Mulder with wide eyes and they both seemed to register where they were.

Mulder raised his eyebrows, silently saying, _What the fuck?_

She grinned and dropped her face into his shoulder in an attempt to stop herself from laughing, but then her internal muscles clamped down on his cock and Mulder had to bite his lip hard to stop himself from making a noise.

Another knock at the door.

"Agent Mulder? Agent Scully?"

_Skinner._

Scully looked at Mulder and raised her eyebrows as his bottom lip slowly slipped from between his teeth.

Mulder nodded at the door and shrugged, they both knew that their boss would be expecting them to be _hard at work_…but the door was locked. _Thank God!_

They stayed still and quiet.

Scully looked down at Mulder's recently bitten lip and saw a red mark. She smiled at him with sympathy and flicked her tongue out to trace the redness gently.

Mulder hummed and pushed up inside her, his thigh muscles quivering and highlighting to Scully for the first time that he was taking the bulk of their weight on his strong legs.

She ran her hands over his thighs firmly and kissed him.

They heard footsteps walk away from the door and then the distant sound of the elevator door close.

"Put me down on the desk…." Scully whispered.

Mulder smiled and nodded, lifting them both and then gently tipping her down onto the edge of the desk.

Scully watched as he slowly pulled out until just the head of his cock was teasing her entrance.

"Mulder…" she hissed.

He smiled, "How do you want…?"

_"Hard…"_ She answered before he finished. "We can take it slower later…"

Mulder bent to capture her lips, kissing her slowly, his tongue sliding into her mouth and dancing with hers sensually.

"Can't believe you're finally _mine…"_ his teeth scraped along her jaw as he thrust inside her powerfully. "Gonna have you _every_ chance I get."

Scully laughed and then gasped when he pulled out and ploughed back inside her.

Mulder started a steadily rising pace. His eyes were on her constantly, watching her reactions and timing his strokes. He drove inside her with every eye-watering inch as Scully's arousal flourished again.

_"Good…" _she gasped and whimpered when his lips covered one of her taut nipples. "Hmmm…bite it a little…"

Mulder groaned and scraped his teeth over the little nub before sucking and tasting her skin.

Scully looked down at him and saw the love written in his eyes.

"You want it _hard,_ babe? " He asked against her breast. "I've thought about that too, you know…just _taking_ you hard and fast…"

"Ye, yes, yesssssss!" She stuttered her fingers combing into his hair and gripping tightly.

How did he know just what she needed?

He pulled back and started nailing her into the table, pressing deep and thrusting so hard he was practically bouncing back on the rebound.

Scully felt like she was being absorbed into his body; he had her heart, now he was claiming her soul…and she was giving it willingly.

She began to climax and screamed silently as his mouth came back up to cover hers.

All brain function ceased. All she could do was feel.

"Oh yeah, it feels _so_ good. You feel perfect…your cunt gripping my cock...come for me! Oh yeah, take it, take it, take it!" Mulder growled quietly but forcefully into her mouth as he pounded.

Scully's mind blanked, her body completely consumed by him. She watched sweat pour down his neck and reached up to lick it eagerly. "Come for me, Mulder. Come inside me…" she entreated.

His face grimaced with ecstasy and he grunted hard with every probing impact, staring down into her eyes with each stroke. Then he came, growling with pleasure. _"Oh, fuck me, Sculllyyyy! Yes! Finally! I'm filling you so full!"_ He exploded inside her and then went limp, his nose buried into the crook of her neck.

Scully lay boneless in the desk, her legs spread wide – her partner laying on top of her, his softening dick edging out of her core as he sensuously licked her throat.

"You taste so good…I'm already addicted to the taste of you…" he murmured against her skin.

Scully laughed and then groaned when she felt him slide out of her. "You can_ taste_ me anytime you want…" she teased and then added more seriously, "…_outside_ of work, Mulder. This was an aberration. A very welcome one, but…"

She felt Mulder's teeth as he grinned against her neck, "Understood. If this was a regular option I'd never get any work done…"

Scully laughed happily.

"Need to stand," he said and then winced when he heard his knees crack. "A soft bed would probably be good anyway."

"You okay?" Scully asked humour in her voice in spite of her genuine concern.

He smiled at her sheepishly and then encouraged her to stand on shaky legs and follow him behind the desk.

He flopped exhausted in his chair and pulled Scully down after him to sit cradled in his lap, not ready to lose contact yet.

"Skin on skin," he smiled as Scully curled into him and began to trace his face and neck peacefully. He felt the muscles in his leg start to ache, "Maybe I'm getting old..." he laughed and rubbed his thigh firmly.

She smiled tenderly and kissed his lips, "You're not _old,_ Mulder. We've just had quite a workout."

Mulder laughed, "So partner, what now?"

"We could go back to mine and spend the weekend together?" She suggested, suddenly looking a little insecure again.

Mulder smiled, "That sounds _amazing."_

"You're sure? I don't want you to feel…" She started.

"I _love_ you, Scully. I'd spend every minute with you if I could, but starting with the weekend sounds perfect," Mulder assured her blissfully.

Scully smiled, "You didn't…I mean, I had _no_ idea you wanted me…"

"Neither did I…" He pointed out, his hand sliding over her hip and coming to rest on her ass. Her skin still had the soft warm glow of being well and truly fucked. "I was content to take what I could get from you…I wanted everything, but would've accepted just seeing you every Monday morning."

"You _have_ everything," Scully assured him tearfully, "I love you."

Mulder rested his forehead against her temple and closed his eyes peacefully, "I love you, too, Scully. So much…"

THE END


End file.
